Caretaking
by touhoudoujins
Summary: Reader/Sakuya. For all of those Sakuya fanboys out there.


_**I do not own Sakuya Izayoi. ZUN and Shanghai Alice do.**_

* * *

Carrying a glass of lemonade on her tray, a silver-haired maid closes the door behind her as she enters one of the guest rooms of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She then turns her attention to you laying down in the bed and smiles softly as she makes her way toward you.

"Our gatekeeper found you laying down near the mansion. It's a good thing she actually performed her job for once..." she said softly, setting the tray on a nightstand as she sits at the foot of the bed, gazing softly at you with her blue eyes. "I'm Sakuya Izayoi, and I will be in service for you until you get better, okay?"

"..."

"Oh, it's no problem whatsoever," she assures you, waving her hand. "I aim to please as much as I can. What's your name, anyway?"

"..."

"Hmm? You don't want to tell me since you're shy, huh...well, that's okay," she smiles reassuringly, causing you to blush where you lay, entranced by her pretty smile, though feeling a bit guilty that you didn't want to tell her your name currently. "Anyway, if there's anything you want me to do, then don't hesitate to ask. I'll do anything it takes to make you feel better."

You blush more, getting an idea in your mind as you look longingly at the maid who was sitting on your bed, offering to do anything for you. You look her up and down, feeling yourself get aroused noticing how her maid outfit clung to her slender and curvy body, her rather large breasts being shown quite well around the bust area. Her beautiful face was staring back at you, her supple lips curved in a gentle smile and her blue eyes warm and engaging. You can't help but to grow hard as you look at her, a bulge forming in the sheets where your crotch is.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Remilia Scarlet's head maid. She looks at the rather large bulge and blushes heavily, covering her mouth.

"My my...you're...you're thinking dirty thoughts, huh...?" she asks you quietly.

Looking guilty, you nodded, causing Sakuya's entire face to turn red. She looks between you and the bulge in the sheets, thoughts forming in her head. She then comes to a conclusion and sighs, smiling gently at the you as she pulls the sheets away.

"Well...it's my duty to help you out...and it seems like this also applies..." she tells you a bit seductively. "Please, come here and sit at the foot of the bed."

Nodding earnestly, you scoot forward and sit at the foot of the bed, while Sakuya gets onto her knees in front of you. Pulling down your pants and boxers, she gasps a bit as your member bops her in the face a bit. She stares at the rather large member in front of her, licking her lips a bit.

"I-It's so big..." she breathes, stroking the cock with her hand. You moan softly at the pleasure, pointing at your member and then to her lips. Getting the message, Sakuya opens her mouth and allows you to slide your cock into her mouth. Closing her mouth around it, she sucks gently on your penis, causing you to moan more.

"Mmm...you liketh thith?" she asks as she sucks, licking up and down the shaft with her tongue. You're incredibly turned on by the fact she's talking while your cock is in her warm and wet mouth, so you moan in response. Nodding, she starts sucking harder, closing her eyes and bobbing her head as she continues servicing you. Groaning louder, you run your hands through Sakuya's hair, grabbing it gently as the sexy maid in front of you continues giving you an incredible blowjob.

After a while, Sakuya's eyes open abruptly as she feels the large cock in her mouth twitch violently. Licking the tip soothingly and eagerly, she then feels her mouth get filled with a warm, sticky substance. Blushing heavily, she half-closes her eyes as she starts swallowing the cum that flows into her mouth and down her throat. Once she finishes, she takes your member out of her mouth, a strand of cum connecting her lips to the tip.

"Mmm..." she moans, licking her lips clean of the leftover cum. "Glad you liked that, it seems. Didn't expect you to cum so much..."

"..."

Sakuya looks and blushes, seeing that you're still erect. "My my...you're a perverted one, aren't you...well, alright...what do you want me to do next?" she asks.

"..."

"M-My...my feet? You have some interesting kinks...well alright. Sit back against the wall behind the bed."

As you scoot back, Sakuya kicks off her shoes and pulls off her knee-high socks, moving onto the bed and sitting in front of you as you and her face each other. Putting her hands down on either side of her for better leverage, she brings her feet up to your cock and starts to rub it with her soles. This gets a moan of approval from you.

"Hehe. I'm glad you like this...I'm not really experienced at these activities much, but I'm glad I'm doing them right," she tells you, blushing in embarrassment and affection.

"...!"

"Hmm? You're saying that because I'm the perfect, elegant maid, I don't need experience to perform well at sexual acts? I...I never really expected anyone to say that to me, but thank you..." she answers, smiling as she continues gently rubbing your member between her bare feet. She rubs the tip with her big toe, causing you to moan louder. Your moans just make her rubbing increase.

"..."

Sakuya smiles as she continues rubbing. "Hmm? You're going to cum? Alright, let me have it. Coat my feet in your thick semen, you pervert~"

And you do just that, climaxing and covering the maid's feet in your load. Sighing at the feeling of the warm, sticky liquid hitting her skin, Sakuya pulls her feet back, cum dripping onto the sheets.

"Wow, you made quite a mess..." she observes, looking at the cum. "Now then, is that all?"

"..."

Sakuya blushes. "Y-You want to do one more thing with me...?"

"..." You point at her crotch, making her look down. Her maid outfit was a bit soaked, and she realizes that she was getting wet by the perverted actions she was doing with you. Perhaps...a little too wet.

"Well...let's do it then," she confirms as she starts to undo her maid outfit. Before she could get a chance to let it pool around her feet, you push her gently onto the bed and pull her panties down, positioning your member in front of her vagina and thrusting inside slowly.

Sakuya moans at the sudden surge of pleasure, putting her hands on your shoulders as you start to thrust away inside her. "A-Ahh...~ Y-You couldn't contain yourself, huh...?! I-I didn't even finish undressing..." she tells you through her moans. As you move inside her, you unclasp her bra and start groping her breasts, increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

"F-Feels so good...!" Sakuya squeals, clinging to you. "G-Go on...make me feel good...give me your big, thick cock...!"

You're surprised at the vulgar language coming out of the maid's mouth, but are even more turned on by the way she's talking dirty to you. You continue thrusting away inside her, increasing the volume of the maid's moans. Sakuya's mind is currently in a frenzy, but she knew one thing and one thing alone: the sex she was getting was REALLY good.

"O-Ooh...~!" she moans louder, wrapping her legs around your waist. "H-Harder...!"

You begin to thrust harder, your moans and groans growing louder themselves. Your thrusts are beginning to get needy, and Sakuya's vagina feels so tight around you...you just can't contain the pleasure. Your cock twitches inside her pussy, ready to fill it with your load, and she knew it, too.

"C-Cum...cum cum cum...! F-Fill me with your warm, delicious cum...!" she screams, her breasts bouncing to and fro. Seeing this, hearing her moans and dirty talk, and the overall feeling of pleasure overwhelming you, you climax heavily inside her vagina, filling her with your seed. Sakuya's eyes roll to the back of her head as she moans and squeals loudly, climaxing herself. As you two finish letting out your fluids, you pull out of her, laying back on the bed as you pant heavily.

Gasping for breath, Sakuya sits back in front of you, cum trickling out from her vagina. Looking at you, she winks, the smile she gives you a combination of gentleness and naughtiness.

"If you need to let out more loads...let me know...~"

* * *

_**I might or might not take requests.**_


End file.
